The Peeping Girl
by BlueberryBbang
Summary: Ternyata dia hanyalah orang ketiga dari kisah dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Hanya perempuan pengintip dalam lukisan Renoir. “Aku menyukaimu” Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bertunangan. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung. Chanbaek/Chansoo/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Kyungsoo/GS
1. First Painting

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu saja hadir dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.Tapi bagi Baekhyun, selalu ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam setiap kenangan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Baekhyun bukan anak orang kaya seperti Chanyeol yang adalah bungsu dari Bulgeong Grup. Baekhyun juga bukan gadis berbakat yang diperhatikan dunia seperti Kyungsoo yang jago memainkan kuas lukisnya. Baekhyun hanyalah anak seorang profesor, dan hanya karena itulah Baekhyun bisa bersekolah di sekolah milik Bulgeong Grup. Sekolah tempat anak-anak politisi, pengusaha, bintang muda, dan anggota-anggota potensial MENSA. Sekolah yang selalu masuk halaman utama berita karena siapa dan siapa memenangkan penghargaan. Sekolah tempat Baekhyun menemukan sahabat baiknya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Hidup Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol selalu menyenangkan. Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang biasa anak-anak lakukan. Tanpa status kekayaan, tanpa alienasi dari bakat, dan tanpa perasaan rendah diri. Saat bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Dan dia pun mencintai mereka apa adanya.

Sembilan tahun mereka bersahabat dengan bahagia. Semenjak mereka malu-malu memasuki kelas sebagai anak baru Sekolah Dasar, hingga kini mereka bersiap memasuki Sekolah Menengah. Dan kabar itu datang begitu saja. Meruntuhkan dunianya lebih dari yang ia kira—karena ia memang tak pernah mengiranya.

"Besok aku dan Chanyeol akan bertunangan," Kyungsoo mengatakannya tepat di depan muka Baekhyun.

"Kau datang ya? Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku salah karena tidak pernah memberi tahumu. Tapi pembicaraan mengenai ini semua ternyata sudah sejak lama. Oleh ayah Chanyeol dan ayahku. Aku tahu, kau pasti marah padaku, kan? Tapi ayolah Baek, kau kan sahabat kami!" Kyungsoo meneruskan perkataannya karena Baekhyun diam saja. Baekhyun bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo tutupi sedemikian rupa karena rasa bersalahnya pada gadis berponi di depannya.

"Baek?"

"Tentu saja aku akan datang. Siapa lagi yang paling berhak selain aku, kan?" Baekhyun memahatkan senyum dengan terpaksa di mukanya. Dan dengan reaksi kecil itu, senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Gamblang sekali kebahagiannya. "Benar ya! Kau janji ya! Terima kasih Baek, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Jangan salah paham. Baekhyun bukannya benci dengan undangan itu. Baekhyun adalah perempuan paling tulus yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bahagia ketika sahabat terbaiknya di muka bumi ini akan bertunangan dengan... sahabatnya yang lain? _Kenapa sih aku ini, harusnya aku bahagia._ Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Kenyataan bahwa setelah sekian lama ia mengenal sahabatnya, selalu disebut bersama nama mereka, dan ternyata... ia tak lebih dari orang ketiga, tiba-tiba kesadaran menghantamnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol? Dengan semua binar di mata Kyungsoo tadi, ini pastilah bukan perasaan yang timbul semalam saja. Kyungsoo pasti sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol...

 _Dan_ _Chanyeol_...

Menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki diantara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Baekyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangat baik pada dirinya, dan memperlakukannya sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka bertunangan. Baekhyun kembali membatin. Artinya mereka saling menyukai. Dan gelombang-gelombang kesedihan kembali menerpanya, menggulungnya seperti ombak. Dan meskipun sebagian hilang bersama buih, gelombang kesedihan yang lebih besar datang lagi dan lagi. Menyapunya tanpa Baekhyun tahu alasannya. Kesedihan yang belakangan ini Baekhyun asosiasikan sebagai kesepian. Kesepian karena ditinggalkan sahabatnya. Karena ternyata dia hanyalah orang ketiga dari kisah dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Hanya perempuan pengintip dalam lukisan Renoir. Baekhyun mengira dirinya juga bagian dari cerita, signifikan, dan berhak mendapatkan happy ending. Tapi ternyata, Baekhyun hanya tambahan kecil untuk cerita manis Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Satu tahun sejak pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, mereka telah menjadi pasangan yang diperhatikan dunia. Bagaimana tidak, bila bungsu Bulgeong Grup, perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Korea, bertunangan dengan si anak berbakat yang berhasil mereplika karya Da Vinci dan Van Gogh di usia delapan tahun? Tiga bulan pertama, sekolah selalu kedatangan paparazi yang ingin mencuri momen-momen Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Dan bulan-bulan berikutnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sering hadir dalam acara-acara formal sebagai pasangan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah beberapa kali dikejar wartawan untuk ditanyai mengenai masa kecil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, seberapa dekat mereka, dan kapan mereka mulai saling menyukai. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi dia juga diarahkan oleh ayah Kyungsoo untuk tidak menjawab apapun saat wartawan menanyainya. Dan itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Selama satu tahun itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah. Selain waktu mereka bersama-sama yang berkurang karena jadwal formal Kyungsoo, mereka tetap makan bersama, menginap, pergi ke mall, dan melakukan hal-hal normal lain yang akan dilakukan gadis SMA pada umumnya. Kyungsoo tetap menjadi sahabat yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Tak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka. Dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tetap menyediakan waktu bagi Baekhyun, sekaligus mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol tidak penah lagi sama.

Sejak berita pertunangan itu, sejak malam pertunangan itu, Chanyeol sering absen dalam acara makan siang bersama yang biasa mereka lakukan. Chanyeol jarang sekali ikut saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan menonton konser atau melakukan hal-hal bodoh hingga malam. Kyungsoo berdalih bahwa mungkin Chanyeol menemukan teman-teman barunya di SMA. Dan remaja seumuran kita mana mau menemani perempuan kemana-mana kan. Begitu kata Kyungsoo setiap kali Baekhyun rindu pada momen-momen indah mereka bertiga.

"Baek, kau tahu lukisan apa ini?" Saat itu malam sabtu, Baekhyun menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, kebiasaan mereka tiap akhir pekan. Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah lukisan pada Baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki dengan jas, tengah berdansa bersama seorang perempuan dalam gaun putih khas abad pertengahan di Eropa.

"Uh-huh, Lukisan Renoir kan? Dance in the Country?"

"Uh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Ku kira kau tidak pernah tertarik pada lukisan?"

"Itu baru muncul di drama beberapa hari lalu"

"Sungguh? Drama apa? Bilang apa mereka tentang lukisan ini?"

"Entah aku lupa apa judulnya. Pemeran utamanya Hwang Jung Eum, kau ingat kan? Yang jadi dokter di Kill Me Heal Me?"

"Ya ya aku tahu dia. Bilang apa mereka tentang lukisan ini?"

"Ummm tentang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdansa itu, mereka pemeran utamanya. Tapi ada gadis pengintip di ujung itu tuh. Si aktornya penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan gadis pengintip itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk lukisan kecil seorang gadis yang ditambahkan Renoir di ujung kanvasnya.

"Gadis pengintip? Hahaha, mereka menjulukinya gadis pengintip?"

"Uh-huh"

"Julukan yang bagus," kata Kyungsoo, "karena dia memang mengintip si laki-laki ini sembunyi-sembunyi," dia menambahkan lebih pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kapan sih drama ini tayangnya? Aku juga ingin lihat"

Tentu saja Baekhyun mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Terlebih karena Baekhyun merasa dia dan gadis pengintip itu memiliki nasib yang sama, hanya menjadi figuran pada kisah bahagia orang lain. Tapi karena Kyungsoo ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan maka Baekhyun menurut saja. Mereka membahas drama-drama terbaru dan acara-acara TV lain yang dilewatkan Kyungsoo karena kesibukannya. Mereka menonton film dan mencoba make up pada wajah masing-masing hingga akhirnya tertidur di samping kotak pizza yang isinya telah mereka lahap habis.

Hari itu, tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun benar-benar berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol. Semua chat yang ia kirimkan tak pernah Chanyeol jawab. Begitu pula dengan semua telepon dan ajakan obrolan di sekolah. Chanyeol akan menyahut ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Selebihnya, Chanyeol selalu mengabaikan Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Baekhyun merasa dia semakin mejadi Gadis Pengintip, tersembunyi di latar belakang dan diabaikan, bahkan oleh sang pemeran utama sekalipun.

Tak tahan dengan Baekhyun yang uring-uringan karena Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya, Kyungsoo pun memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut dalam Pesta Akhir Pekan yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sibuk hari itu, Soo" Chanyeol mengelak—seperti selama setahun ini bila Kyungsoo mengajaknya.

"Tapi aku mau kita piknik hari itu Yeol~ Halaman belakang rumahmu kan luas, aku mau kita piknik disitu" Kyungsoo membandel dan terus memaksa Chanyeol.

"Di rumahmu saja lah,"

"Kalau di rumah, aku akan selalu ingat kalau aku punya lukisan yang harus diselesaikan~"

"Ya sudah kalian main saja ke rumahku, tapi aku pergi ya?"

"Mana mungkin aku bertamu tapi tuan rumahnya tak ada?"

"Ayahku pasti senang kau berkunjung,"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo sudah habis kesabaran. "Yang ingin aku dan Baekhyun temui itu kau, bukan ayahmu! Aku sih masih bisa ketemu denganmu karena acara kita banyak sekali. Tapi Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Baekhyun? Setelah semua kebaikan yang Baekhyun lakukan untukmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Tukas Chanyeol lirih.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Jongdae,"

"Sini biar aku yang bilang pada Jongdae kalau kau tidak bisa! Sekali ini saja Yeol! Kau tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali pergi dengan kami? Itu sudah lama sekali Yeol, lama sekali! Yang namanya persahabatan itu harus diusahakan, kau tahu!"

 _Kau tidak mengerti, Soo_. Chanyeol membatin dalam hati. _Kau tidak akan pernah paham._ Chanyeol menelan pikiran dan perasaannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pada Kyungsoo, "Baiklah."

Ketika hari Sabtu datang, Baekhyun dengan sangat senang pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Dia sudah pernah kesana, tentu saja. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun lebih santai. Rumah Chanyeol yang sangat besar tentu bisa mengintimidasi siapa saja, apalagi seorang gadis mungil dengan ransel dan bekal makanan di tangan seperti Baekhyun. Karena itu dia senang sekali saat melihat Kyungsoo menunggunya di depan rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melambai dengan bersemangat, dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan sama antusiasnya. Mereka berpelukan dan sama-sama tertawa.

"Bukannya kemarin kalian baru saja belanja bersama?" Suara berat di belakang Kyungsoo terdengar sangat sinis. Chanyeol memicingkan mata melihat dua gadis itu berpelukan seperti saudara yang sudah terpisah selama sepuluh tahun.

"Ih, iri ya? Mau ku peluk juga?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Atau mau kucium juga?" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan, memoncongkan bibirnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalian mendekat lagi, tidak akan ku izinkan piknik disini!" ancam Chanyeol, meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit geli.

"Ah~ Masa sih Tuan Park berani?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang semakin mundur.

"Serang dia Baek!" Dan dengan aba-aba tersebut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama menubruk Chanyeol dan menghujani seluruh pinggangnya dengan gelitikan. Merekalah yang paling tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat tidak tahan digelitiki.

"Ah! Hahahahaha hentikan! Hahahaha! Cukup!" Chanyeol menjerit sambil berusaha melepaskan dua pasang tangan mungil yang mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya, "Hentikan! Hahaha kalian gila!" dan dengan usaha terakhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepas tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya kemudian lari secepat kilat menaiki tangga. Menuju kamarnya tentu saja.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak di dasar tangga, melihat sahabat mereka yang berbadan tinggi besar itu lari menapaki dua anak tangga sekaligus, menghindari tangan jahil mereka. Masih dengan tertawa, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kebun belakang rumah Chanyeol. Ah, Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia, menemukan kembali sahabat-sahabatnya, dan tertawa bersama mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melewatkan hari yang menyenangkan di kebun belakang rumah Chanyeol. Setelah yakin kedua gadis itu tidak akan mengerjainya lagi, Chanyeol pun turun dan bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka makan masakan Baekhyun, menyelesaikan puzzle bersama, dan sekadar berbaring sambil melihat awan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak sesantai ini," Ujar Chanyeol saat mereka tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini kan kau menghindari kami," sahut Baekhyun dengan pedas.

"Aku sibuk Baek. Memang temanku cuma kalian saja?"

"Sudah Baek, biarkan saja dia. Dia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dimana lagi kau akan menemukan sahabat semanis kami Yeol?" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Ah terserah kalian sajalah."

"Sudah berapa lama coba, kau menghindari kami Yeol? Setahun?" Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah dengan topik ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sibuk Baek. Apa kata orang kalau aku main dengan perempuan terus?" Chanyeol dengan keras kepala membantah Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa kalau main dengan perempuan? Lagipula Soo kan tunanganmu!" Baekhyun sudah duduk dan menghadap wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo membisu. "Atau kau tidak suka kalau aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua?" dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama setahun belakangan terucap begitu saja.

"Baek, bukan begitu," Kyungsoo ikut duduk dan memandang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap memilih untuk diam dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa itu? Apa yang tergurat dalam bola matanya? Iba kah? Atau Amarah? Dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan apapun, Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus menerima telepon ini," ujarnya sambil memandang kedalam ponselnya dan beranjak ke dalam rumah. "Dan kau, Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau penganggu!" Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo masuk, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di atas rumput dan memandanginya dengan tajam.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar nafas Chanyeol yang menderu, tak tenang, bertolak belakang dengan mata tajamnya yang masih sulit diartikan. Bakhyun bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Dan ia menyadari, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, sangat lama, ia berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya berada diatas wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan raut sangarnya. Mencoba memperjelas bahwa ia menuntut jawaban: _kenapa kau menghindariku, Park Chanyeol?_

"Kau tahu pertunangan itu sudah diatur" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk menghindari kami, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tenang dan datar. Berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa jantung Baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang karena interaksi kecil ini.

"Aku tidak menghindari kalian. Aku menghindarimu"

"Aku tidak paham" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlalu lama memandang Chanyeol ternyata membawa sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan. "Jadi kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Chanyeol seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia kira selama ini bukan hanya ia yang merasa begini. Ia kira selama ini Baekhyun juga... Tapi melihat pertanyaan menggantung di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak bercanda. Dahinya mengerut, dan meski Baekhyun sudah mengalihkan padangannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia masih memasang raut tidak paham yang nyata. Baekhyun tidak bercanda. Chanyeol bangkit, ia duduk dan menghadap Baekhyun, menatapnya lurus-lurus sebelum menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Aku menyukaimu Baek"

- _to be continued_ -


	2. Second Painting

**Second Painting**

Malam itu, Chanyeol gelisah. Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan dengan tegas pada Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol menyukai gadis dengan mata sipit itu, reaksi Baekhyun sungguh di luar dugaan. Normalnya, Baekhyun adalah makhluk super cerdas dengan reaksi yang meledak-ledak. Tapi sore tadi, setelah pernyataan cinta picisan yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya, seolah terlampau bodoh untuk memahami tiga kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan jelas. Dan setelah Kyungsoo kembali dari telepon singkatnya, Baekhyun bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa selama Kyungsoo pergi. Ia tak lagi membahas ketidakhadiran Chanyeol ataupun pertunangan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Dan selalu meninggikan nada bicaranya setiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Tidur Chanyeol gelisah. Telinga besarnya ia letakkan pada bantal empuk saat ia mengubah posisi tidur untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Ia kira selama ini Baekhyun tahu. Lebih buruk lagi, ia kira selama ini Baekhyun juga sama... _Dia begitu kaget tadi,_ Chanyeol membatin. _Atau mungkin dia yang terlalu bodoh, tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri?_ Chanyeol mengganti posisi tidurnya lagi, _Apa memang aku yang berlebihan dan menganggap gadis bodoh itu juga menyukaiku?_ Tapi apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan semua tatapan Baekhyun padanya? Semua wajahnya yang merona saat Chanyeol juga membalas tatapannya? Semua tangis dan ingus berlebihannya disamping Chanyeol yang tertabrak saat mereka kelas tujuh? Dan semua degup jantungnya yang terdengar sangat jelas tiap kali Chanyeol berada terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun? Yang bahkan debar tak beraturan itu dapat ia rasakan seiring dengan debar jantungnya sendiri saat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang terkilir, di punggungnya dua tahun lalu. Atau, apakah selama ini Chanyeol termakan asumsinya sendiri dan melihat hal-hal yang ingin dilihatnya saja? Chanyeol tidak tahu. _Aku harus bicara pada Baekhyun,_ pikir Chanyeol sembari berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan tertidur.

Senin berlalu tanpa batang hidung mungil milik Baekhyun. Begitu pula Selasa yang begitu saja dijemput senja tanpa wangi manis dari rambut Baekhyun. Dan ketika Rabu siang tiba, Chanyeol yang frustasi karena tak melihat Baekhyun sekalipun untuk mengatakan segala hal yang perlu ia katakan, memulai rutinitasnya mencari gadis mungil itu. Mulanya ia pergi ke kelas Baekhyun, kemudian melongok ke perpustakaan. Ketika tak dilihatnya rambut ekor kuda Baekhyun disana, Chanyeol beranjak ke kantin, berharap hari ini Baekhyun akan makan siang di kantin.

"Hei! Hei Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol melambai dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian sambil berbicara cepat di ponselnya. Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, mempertimbangkan keadaan sebentar, kemudian memutuskan Kyungsoo masih akan menelepon cukup lama dan mulai mencomot makanan di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh, ini makananku!" Ujar Kyungsoo kasar setelah selesi menelepon, merebut piring makanannya dari Chanyeol yang juga kelaparan.

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"Kurator Museum Seni Seoul"

"Belum selesai urusan dengan pak tua itu?"

"Kalau aku benar-benar ingin mengadakan pameran tahun depan, paling tidak aku harus mendapatkan dia sebagai kurator pameranku."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah. Selamat berjuang, Nona"

"Uh-huh" Kyungsoo melahap makanannya sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol memperhatikan raut muka Kyungsoo yang serius. Sahabatnya yang satu ini, biarpun dia menyenangkan dan selalu tertawa, bila sudah berurusan dengan lukisan, keseriusannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat dahi Kyungsoo yang semakin berkerut, tanda dia tidak senang.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya kasar pada Chanyeol. "Kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan ya? Aku sedang sibuk. Sana sana, pergi!"

Chanyeol hanya tergelak geli, "Kenapa sendirian? Mana si Nona cerewet yang satu lagi?"

"Uh? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo medongak dan memandang Chanyeol, "Dia ada di ruangan Guru Zhang seperti biasa. Dia kan sedang bersiap untuk ikut NMSC bulan depan, kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa? MM apa?" Chanyeol menarik kembali makanan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"NMSC! National Math and Science Competition," Kyungsoo kembali mendongak dan mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya. "Dan jangan ganggu aku, Park, aku sibuk!" Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo berbicara lagi di ponsel, entah dengan siapa.

Chanyeol menyuap makanan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan cepat, mencoret beberapa hal di buku catatan yang ia bawa kemanapun, dan mencatat hal lain. Gadis bermata bulat itu menyelesaikan panggilan teleponnya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Berita bagus?" Chanyeol bertanya tenang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum yang cukup lebar. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Aku masih tidak paham mengapa kau menerima pertunangan ini, Soo," Chanyeol memulai, masih memandang Kyungsoo. "Ku kira kalau kita berdua menolak, pertunangan itu akan batal."

Selama sepersekian detik, Chanyeol dapat melihat kilat pada mata Kyungsoo. Dan senyumnya yang merekah beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba lenyap. "Kau tahu Ayahku tidak mau ditolak Yeol. Aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali padamu! Kau kira aku mau menikah denganmu? Dan kemarikan itu, itu makananku!"

Baekhyun pulang cepat hari ini. Dia tidak ikut kelas malam karena sudah diizinkan untuk fokus pada NMSC yang akan dia ikuti bulan depan. Baekhyun sudah meminjam beberapa buku kalkulus dan aljabar dan berniat berlatih dengan buku itu sampai habis hari ini. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja belajar di perpustakaan sekolah, atau di meja Guru matematikanya, Guru Zhang, bila dia meminta. Tetapi, Baekhyun memutuskan, semakin lama dia berada di sekolah, maka kesempatan dia ditemukan oleh Chanyeol akan semakin besar.

Baekhyun tidak lupa, tentu saja, pada kejadian Sabtu lalu. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Ia masih ingat ia bisa merasakan sesosok makhluk dalam hatinya mendengkur dengan senang saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tegas dan mengatakan tiga kata itu. _Tiga_ _kata itu..._ Tapi justru disitulah letak masalahnya. Bagaimana mungkin...? Selama satu tahun belakangan, dengan absennya Chanyeol dalam banyak kehidupannya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun jadi lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Apa yang dia ceritakan, apa yang dia lukis, apa yang dia beli. Dan entah bagaimana, semuanya selalu berujung pada Chanyeol. _Kemarin Chanyeol bilang... Besok aku dan Chanyeol... Chanyeol kan... Chanyeol suka..._ dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Saat mereka belanja bersama, dibandingkan membeli barang-barang untuknya, Kyungsoo lebih banyak memilih pakaian laki-laki beserta semua aksesorisnya. Begitupun dengan lukisan, Kyungsoo lebih sering membuat sketsa laki-laki yang sama berulang kali dibandingkan hal lain. _Tentu saja Baek, mereka bertunangan._ Baekhyun menegur dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi yang lebih mengusik Baekhyun bukanlah bagaimana Kyungsoo menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana reaksi makhluk aneh dalam hati Baekhyun terhadap itu. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya belakangan ini, setiap kali Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol dalam ceritanya, Baekhyun akan sama bersemangatnya untuk menyambut cerita sahabat mungilnya itu. Dan kemudian mereka akan membicarakan Chanyeol selama berjam-jam. Chanyeol ini dan Chanyeol itu. Bagaimana dulu Chanyeol begini dan dimasa depan dia akan begitu.Chanyeol yang bodoh, Chanyeol yang pintar. Makhluk dalam hatinya akan tertawa riang bila Baekhyun tahu hal-hal tentang Chanyeol yang tidak diketahui Kyungsoo. Dan makhluk itu akan menari-nari, membuat perut Baekhyun bergejolak aneh, saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, sebagaimana biasa dia lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi kadang makhluk itu juga mengerang marah dan membetot hati Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedih yang tak bisa dijelaskan saat Kyungsoo tahu merk parfum kesukaan Chanyeol, atau jam tangan yang sedang Chanyeol inginkan.

Kehadiran makhluk ini—yang semakin terasa dengan absennya Chanyeol selama setahun belakangan—membuat Baekhyun kembali bertanya, mengapa ia merasa kesepian dan ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Perempuan dengan kaki mungil itu memiliki hipotesis mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih dengan pertunangan dua sahabatnya. Dan setiap kali hatinya mengutarakan hipotesis ini, makhluk dalam diri Baekhyun menggeram senang. Tapi setiap saat itu pula, bagian diri Baekhyun yang memegang kendali penuh atas kesadarannya selalu menolak. _Dia tunangan Kyungsoo. Dia terlarang._

Masih ia ingat jelas, di hari pertama Baekhyun kecil berangkat sekolah, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Baekhyun tak berani masuk dan menyapa teman-teman barunya. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang ranselnya tanpa kata. Baekhyun kecil sangat gugup hingga dia mengompol. Dan karena itu, dia semakin tidak berani bergerak dari depan pintu.

 _Kenapa kau berdiri disini?_ Gadis mungil bermata bulat bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kecil tidak menjawab, dia masih diam seribu bahasa, takut akan diolok karena ketahuan mengompol di hari pertama sekolahnya.

 _Apa_ _kau_ _sakit?_ Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun, kemudian membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Kau takut? Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bersamamu. Jangan takut_. Kyungsoo kecil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Tapi Baekhyun kecil tetap tidak bergerak dan mulai menangis diam-diam. Saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat rok Baekhyun yang basah.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajumu._ Ujar Kyungsoo kecil sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun. _Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, aku janji._ Dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa. Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa syarat. Bahkan dalam masa-masa terburuknya. Sepanjang sepuluh tahun mereka bersahabat, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memahami Baekhyun dan melindunginya. Mendoakan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol tentu tak akan cukup untuk menebus seluruh waktu berharga yang telah Baekhyun lewatkan sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo. _Maka, kenapa tidak? Itu yang seharusnya kulakukan bukan? Tidak, Itulah yang akan kulakukan. Bahkan menjadi gadis pengintip dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo saja, seharusnya aku bersyukur._

"Baek?" Seorang perempuan paruh baya membuka pintu kamar, menghempaskan Baekhyun kembali ke bumi, di dalam kamarnya, menghadapi latihan kalkulusnya.

"Ibu? Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Kau bilang akan pulang cepat hari ini, jadi aku pulang dulu untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu. Kau belum makan kan?"

"Belum," Baekhyun memandang paras Ibunya yang lelah. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang Profesor bidang Ilmu Sosial Humaniora dari Universitas Nasioanl Seoul. Sementara ibunya, saat ini sedang menjadi Kepala Departemen Matematika KAIST. Dengan kedua orang tua yang merupakan tokoh di dua universitas besar Korea, Baekhyun sudah biasa ditinggal di rumah hingga malam pada hari kerja. Bahkan terkadang ayah atau ibunya tidak pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan penelitian ini itu atau mengikuti seminar-seminar penting bersama orang-orang pintar lain. Karena itu Baekhyun kaget melihat ibunya sudah pulang sesore ini.

"Kau ini, kalau Ibu tidak pulang, kau tidak akan makan kan?" Ibu Baekhyun menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari lemari es.

"Ibu memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun mengikuti ibunya keluar kamar. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun terhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya, pemandangan di luar kamarnya sungguh tidak Baekhyun kira.

"Halo Baek. Bagaimana belajarnya?" Disana, di depan televisi di ruang tengah, duduk makhluk dengan telinga mencuat dan mata bulat. Begitu santainya dengan kaki diluruskan melewati meja rendah di depan sofa. Wajahnya menyeringai, matanya berkilat nakal seolah-olah mengatakan, _aku_ _menang_.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya kasar sambil merebut remote TV dari tangan Chanyeol dan memukul belakang kepalanya, tidak memedulikan jerit teredam dari suara Chanyeol yang berat. Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia benci pada semua kenyataan yang melekat pada laki-laki bodoh ini, mulai dari seragam sekolahnya yang agak berantakan, hingga posisi duduknya yang terlalu santai. Baekhyun bahkan membenci kenyataan bahwa mahkluk gila dalam hatinya melonjak senang saat ia melihat Chanyeol, disini, di rumahnya.

"Kutanya, kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya, sehingga kepala Chanyeol yang duduk di bawah sofa tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Ibu yang membawanya masuk," Ibunya menjawab dari dapur. "Tadi Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah, jadi ibu suruh masuk saja. Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu kalau datang, Baek?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab lebih ketus, "Jangan beri dia makan, Bu! Pulang sana kau! Hus hus! aku sedang belajar!" dia menambahkan pada Chanyeol, sambil sekali lagi memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Hei! Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar kau, tapi jangan pukul kepalaku terus-menerus dong! Aku bisa semakin bodoh tahu!" Chanyeol menggerutu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri akibat dipukul Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak kabur dari rumah lagi kan Yeol?" Ibu Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil meletakkan piring berisi strawberry dan semangka yang telah dikupas di atas meja.

"Hahaha, tidak Bi, tidak." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mulai memakan buah dengan garpu. "Aku kan bukan anak sepuluh tahun lagi Bi, tenang saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kan repot kalau kau kabur dari rumah lagi. Bibi harus berkata apa pada orang tuamu? Bibi tidak lama, nanti kau makanlah dengan Baekhyun, sudah Bibi siapkan di dapur"

"Ibu, jangan beri dia makan, nanti dia kesini terus!" Baekhyun masih mendesis.

"Sudah ya, Baek, Ibu pergi lagi. Chanyeol, kalau sudah makan dan urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Baekhyun, segera pulang sebelum malam. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kalian di rumah berdua saja kan?" Ibu Baekhyun tertawa dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ibu!!" Baekhyun meneriakkan ketidaksetujuannya bersama dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun mengikuti dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan-makanan pendamping dari lemari sepen. Ibunya membuatkan sup telur, jadi Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua mangkuk sup dan dua mangkuk nasi. Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di meja, tangannya sudah menjelajah, mencomot kimchi dan acar telur ikan dengan sumpitnya.

"Cuci tangan dulu" Bakhyun berujar datar sambil menyendokkan nasi untuk raksasa yang selalu kelaparan itu. Chanyeol menurut, meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Saat ia kembali duduk di meja makan, nasi dan sup telur untuknya sudah terhidang manis.

"Masakan ibumu memang yang terbaik!"

Dan kemudian mereka makan dalam diam. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol diajarkan untuk diam saat makan sejak kecil. Maka Baekhyun menahan semua pertanyaannya dan berusaha menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Tapi ternyata, seberapa cepat pun Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya tidak jadi masalah, karena dia harus menunggu Chanyeol menghabiskan mangkuk kedua, dan mangkuk ketiganya. Setelah akhirnya Chanyeol menyelesaikan sup keempatnya, Baekhyun membawa semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dan menyusul Chanyeol yang kembali menyelonjorkan kakinya di ruang tengah.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil duduk diatas sofa, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi apa?" Chanyeol tetap membelakanginya, ia menatap televisi yang tidak dinyalakan seakan itu adalah tontonan favoritnya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, masih sibuk memperhatikan televisi di depannya. Atau sebenarnya yang Chanyeol perhatikan adalah semut di atas televisi itu? Chanyeol tidak tahu, pikirannya menimbang-nimbang, hatinya terasa berat.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa ya sudah, kau sudah makan kan? Aku akan melanjutkan belajarku, kau pulang saja" Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak serius mengatakan itu. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pergi sebelum mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan. Baekhyun bergeming dan menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Baek"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku serius kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Sabtu lalu"

"Yang mana?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya. Kini mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang sama yang dirasakannya Sabtu lalu, pandangannya sedikit memudar karena Chanyeol terlalu dekat. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri, yang berkhianat, mendeklarasikan kegugupan yang ia rasakan.

"Ini sungguhan. Aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ah, ini lagi. _Tentu saja aku berharap kau serius, Yeol. Tapi tidak bisakah topik ini ditangguhkan dulu?_ Baekhyun menyesal mengonfrontasi Chanyeol untuk membahas topik ini lagi, tanpa ia sendiri tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak paham bagaimana cara menjawab hatinya sendiri. Seketika, soal-soal kalkulus dan aljabar yang sedang ia kerjakan menjadi lebih mudah untuk dijawab ketimbang soal hati ini. Makhluk dalam hati Baekhyun bergembira karena Chanyeol menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Tapi, bukan ini yang terbaik kan? Apa artinya kesungguhan dan kebahagiaan karena perasaan yang meluap-luap ini ternyata tidak Baekhyun rasakan seorang diri, bila di ujung jalannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sahabatnya terluka. Berdarah-darah karena pengkhianatan yang Baekhyun lakukan. _Tidak, Chanyeol adalah milik Kyungsoo, Chanyeol terlarang._ Baekhyun mengulangnya dalam hati, bagaikan mantra, berharap dalam doanya yang keseratus-ribu, perasaannya akan hilang, menguap bagai buih, siap untuk dilupakan.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dengan setiap penolakannya, setiap keengganannya untuk mengakui, apa yang dia rasakan pada Chanyeol bertambah kuat. Kerinduan yang ia rasakan setiap hari saat tak bisa melihat raksasa besarnya, kesedihan karena Chanyeol yang menghilang begitu saja dan mengabaikannya, semuanya bukan perasaan kesepian, semuanya adalah rasa sayang yang meluap-luap. Membungkus dirinya dalam kebutaan, menjebaknya saat semua sudah terlambat. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tidak ada makhluk gila dalam hatinya, _akulah_ _makhluk_ _gila_ _itu_. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang bahagia saat Chanyeol datang, bahwa dirinyalah yang bersedih saat Chanyeol pergi, dan dirinyalah yang cemburu saat orang lain memahami Chanyeol lebih baik...

 _Tidak, Chanyeol terlarang._ _Dia milik Kyungsoo._ _Terlarang._

"Baek?" Chanyeol masih mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Baekhyun dengan mata almondnya yang menenangkan. Tidak ada riak paksaan dalam mata Chanyeol, atau bahkan tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol berharap. Yang ada hanyalah pandangan dalam yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang lebih dalam. "Tolong jangan abaikan aku lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun mengusakkan tangannya pada ujung kepala Chanyeol dengan sedikit lebih halus daripada yang dimaksudkannya, membuat yang disebut belakangan berjengit. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menyentuhnya dengan lembut, membuatnya berharap agar Baekhyun menyerah pada kekeraskepalaannya dan menerima kesungguhan Chanyeol.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku, Yeol"

"Baek"

"Kau sahabatku"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebagai sahabatku"

"Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya, tenggorokannya panas, suaranya serak karena ia tengah berusaha menahan lelehan air mata yang bersikeras akan jatuh, entah apa sebabnya.

"Sejak dulu, aku tak ingat"

"Yeol," Baekhyun terhenti, dalam usahanya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak mengakui bahwa ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Bahwa hatinya saat ini tengah berusaha keras mengatakan bahwa ia juga. _Ia_ _juga..._

"Kau orang pertama yang melihatku sebagai diriku Baek, yang menerimaku, yang membuatku merasa aman"

"Dan Kyungsoo orang pertama bagiku, Yeol. Dan dia menyayangimu. Sangat" Ini dia, alasan telak yang diberikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia takkan menang. Baekhyun terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Dengan berat, Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Suaranya bergetar menahan marah, menahan kutukan pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka bertiga dengan cara yang paling rumit.

Tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti dan berkata, "Lalu kau? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Lupakan Kyungsoo atau pertunangan sialan ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan hatimu? Apa yang ia katakan Baek?"

Dan Chanyeol pun pergi, meninggalkan pintu menutup dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menyerah, kesulitan menarik nafas karena air mata yang jatuh saling menyusul, menyesali hatinya yang telah lancang mencintai milik sahabatnya.

- _to be continued_ -


	3. Third Painting

**Third** **Painting**

Apakah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menangis? Dia tahu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat hatinya sendiri juga getir? Apakah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan menjawab seperti ini? Dia tahu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya bila ia tahu betapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menyayangi?

Dari awal ia telah menebak bahwa kisah mereka bertiga tidak akan mendatangkan akhir yang bahagia untuk siapapun. Jalan manapun yang dipilihnya, akan selalu berakhir dengan meninggalkan seseorang. Maka salahkah bila Chanyeol memilih keegoisan untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri? Chanyeol sudah berusaha, selama satu tahun ia berusaha untuk memendam apapun yang ia rasakan untuk Baekhyun, dan belajar untuk menerima Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur jatuh dan tak bisa ditarik kembali. Ah, mengapa selalu kata jatuh yang ada di depan kata cinta?

 _Sejak_ _kapan_?

 _Sejak_ _dulu_. _Aku tidak ingat_.

Chanyeol tidak bohong. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menyukai Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun telah menempati posisi istimewa itu sejak awal, dan tidak pernah berubah.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol yang baru berada di sekolah dasar tidak paham mengapa Hyung-nya harus pulang lebih malam setiap hari. Saat itu, Hyung-nya baru saja bergabung dengan Bulgeong Grup dan ayahnya membebankan banyak tanggung jawab hingga Chanyeol kecil merasa ditinggalkan. Tidak ada Hyung yang menyapanya saat sarapan karena ia sudah pergi lebih dulu. Tidak ada Hyung-nya di siang hari untuk membacakan cerita menarik karena ia masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan. Tidak ada Hyung-nya di sore hari untuk mengajarinya berenang karena ia harus menghadiri rapat direksi. Dan tidak ada Hyung-nya di malam hari untuk menggosok gigi bersama karena ia harus mengikuti makan malam perusahaan.

Chanyeol sudah biasa ditinggalkan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya yang harus mengurus perusahaan besar mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tak dapat menerima konsep bahwa Hyung-nya memiliki kehidupan baru. Bocah yang naif, dan membutuhkan perhatian belimpah ruah dari keluarganya, merasa dibenci dan tidak diinginkan. Setelah Ayah dan Ibunya, Hyung-nya pun ikut pergi... Maka Chanyeol kecil membawa ransel sekolahnya dan pergi dari rumah.

Kemana? Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Saat Chanyeol tengah memikirkan betapa laparnya ia, bocah delapan tahun itu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di dalam toko roti kesukaannya. Chanyeol tahu sosok itu. Dia teman sekelasnya, perempuan berkuncir kuda yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu kelas, hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah: Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang kelaparan segera mengikuti Baekhyun, berharap gadis berkuncir itu melihatnya dan akan menawarinya roti. Tapi Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil bergumam tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Maka Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Tidak tahu harus kemana, atau bagaimana. Chanyeol kecil yang terbiasa naik mobil tidak pernah tahu bahwa udara musim gugur bisa menjadi begitu dingin. Dan tanpa jaket tebal yang biasa dibawakan pengasuhnya, ia mulai merasa kedinginan.

 _Mungkin aku akan mati kedinginan disini_ , begitulah Chanyeol berpikir saat itu. Hanya saja, tepat pada saat itu pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan ibunya menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk gemetar di depan rumah. Bocah kecil itu dibawa masuk, diberi selimut, dan disuguhkan susu hangat dan makanan. Setelah semua selesai, Ibu Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut, _siapa namamu? Di mana orang tuamu?_

Demi mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol teringat akan orang tua dan Hyung-nya yang ia kira membencinya, dan mulai menangis. Nafasnya sesenggukan dan ingusnya keluar dengan tidak sopan. Di sela tangis dan batuknya, Chanyeol hanya mengulang berkali-kali bagaikan kaset yang telah kusut, _Hyung... Ayah... Ibu... Pulang..._

Saat itulah Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Tangan, lebih mungil dari miliknya, tapi jauh lebih hangat. Tangan itu memeluk Chanyeol dan bergetar hebat, karena pemilik tangan itu sedang menangis. Baekhyun kecil merasa sangat sedih melihat bocah laki-laki asing ini menangis tak karuan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah membagi apapun yang ia punya untuk menenangkan bocah laki-laki ini. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil gemetar dan menangis, _tidak apa-apa, Ibu dan Ayahku ada disini. Kau akan pulang. Kau sudah di rumah. Tidak apa-apa._

Dan sungguh, saat itu, Chanyeol merasa pulang.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersahabat. Dan bersama Kyungsoo, nama mereka bertiga tak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain.

Saat mereka kelas empat, Kyungsoo memenangkan sebuah kontes melukis, ia melukis tiga anak yang duduk di bawah pohon. Dengan bangga, Kyungsoo membawanya ke sekolah dan menceritakan bahwa lukisan itu adalah dirinya dan dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu masalah muncul dalam wujud Hera, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, putri satu-satunya dari seorang konglomerat perusahaan kosmetik di Korea. Hera merasa bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya berteman dengan Baekhyun yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Gadis kecil itu tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang menyayangi Baekhyun hingga menuangkannya dalam bentuk lukisan yang sangat cantik. Maka, saat waktu istirahat tiba, Hera merusak lukisan Kyungsoo yang digantung di depan kelas. Kyungsoo menangis. Baekhyun marah besar.

 _Minta_ _maaf_ _tidak_!

 _Tidak_ _mau_!

Dan adegan tarik-menarik rambut dan saling pukul antara Baekhyun dan Hera tak pernah dapat mereka lupakan. Bibir Baekhyun berdarah, kuncir kudanya rusak. Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah, menangisi Baekhyun yang berdarah dan menangisi lukisannya yang hancur. Chanyeol menonton, tertawa, dan memimpin teman-temannya meneriakkan _Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!_ Hera menangis lebih keras karena tak ada yang membelanya.

Mereka bertiga tak pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Sore itu mereka tinggal di sekolah hingga malam. Baekhyun dihukum menulis kalimat, Kyungsoo tinggal untuk membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan hukumannya, dan Chanyeol tinggal karena Kyungsoo mengancam akan menggunting ransel barunya bila ia tidak membantu Baekhyun juga. Lukisan Kyungsoo yang rusak sudah mendarat di tempat sampah, tapi sejak hari itu, terlukis kejadian bodoh itu dalam memori mereka. Memori bahwa mereka ada untuk membela satu sama lain.

Dan saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahwa ia menemukan rumahnya. Rumah yang hangat, yang rela menerima pukulan hingga berdarah hanya untuk mendapatkan kata maaf sebagai ganti kanvas yang robek.

Saat mereka kelas enam, Kyungsoo sedang mengalami masa sulit dan kehilangan keinginan untuk menyentuh kuas dan cat. Karena itu, saat pelajaran seni akan dimulai, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk membolos. Awalnya ia hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata usulnya disambut anggukan penuh semangat oleh Kyungsoo dan tatapan pasrah dari Baekhyun. Maka terjadilah, tiga bocah dua belas tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang dewasa di sepanjang jalan, tapi peduli apa mereka?

Tiga sahabat itu menghabiskan dua jam penuh di luar sekolah. Mulanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di _arcade_ , dimana Baekhyun mengalahkan Chanyeol dalam _Dunk_ _Shoot_ dan Kyungsoo mencetak skor tinggi dalam _Dance_ _Dance_ _Revolution_. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh uang yang Chanyeol bawa dan kelaparan karena banyak berkeringat, Kyungsoo mengusulkan untuk makan di salah satu rumah makan cina favoritnya. Saat itu, Baekhyun menolak habis-habisan, _ayolah jangan makan di restoran! Kita ke Pasar Gwangjang saja!_ Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menaikkan alis mereka, makhluk-makhluk yang berasal dari keluarga kaya ini tidak pernah benar-benar melihat pasar tradisional.

 _Kita... kita makan disana, Baek?_ Kyungsoo bertanya ragu-ragu. _Apa makanannya bersih, Baek?_ Chanyeol menolak dengan halus. _Tentu saja makan disana, bodoh! Tenang saja! Makanan disana tidak akan kalah enak dari restoran yang biasa kalian datangi!_ Dan Baekhyun pun menarik tangan dua sahabatnya yang enggan itu, saling bertukar pandang takut di belakang bahu Baekhyun.

Sesampainya mereka di Pasar Gwangjang, justru Baekhyun yang dibuat terkaget-kaget. Setelah makan masing-masing dua gulung kimbap, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seolah dirasuki Dewa Pemakan Segala. Mereka mampir untuk makan heottok, tteokbokki, odeng, hingga jokbal. Setelah lelah berjalan melewati pasar tradisional itu, mereka duduk kekenyangan sambil meminum jus delima.

 _Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa heottok seenak_ _itu_ , Chanyeol masih terpukau dengan pancake khas yang berisi madu itu.

 _Ayahku selalu melarangku makan jokbal sembarangan, katanya tidak semua orang bisa memasaknya dengan enak. Bibi tadi pasti handal sekali memasaknya. Enak sekali!_ Kyungsoo tercenung.

 _Apa kubilang, kalau mau makan makanan ringan khas Korea, kalian harus ke pasar tradisional, bukan restoran yang bikin kaku punggung!_ Baekhyun masih terheran-heran dengan nafsu makan dua orang yang tiba-tiba meroket ini. _Dasar_ _orang tidak pernah susah!_ Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

Dan saat itu pun, di tengah-tengah pasar tradisional dengan segala macam makanan lezat di sekeliling mereka, Chanyeol merasa pulang.

Empat tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang meminta izin ke ruang kesehatan. Hari itu, Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti kompetisi lukis sehingga tak ada yang menemani Baekhyun. Maka setelah pelajaran selesai, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminjamkan catatannya pada Baekhyun. Saat itu, mau tak mau Chanyeol jadi sedikit khawatir karena melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di tempat tidur, seperti udang yang sedang direbus. Lebih gawat lagi, karena dahi Baekhyun penuh dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung, padahal saat itu pendingin ruangan sedang menyala.

 _Baek, kau benar-benar sakit ya?_

 _Mmmm, Perutku nyeri sekali._

 _Kau yakin tidak sedang ingin ke kamar mandi?_ Chanyeol bergurau dengan tujuan membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Tapi kekhawatirannya bertambah karena Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan lemah. _Dimana guru kesehatan, Baek?_

 _Entah, dia bilang akan pergi sebentar tadi._

 _Ya sudah, kau ku antar pulang saja. Ayo._

Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil ranselnya, saat itulah Chanyeol melihatnya. Noda merah, di tempat tidur, dan pada rok Baekhyun.

 _Baek..? Apa itu?_ Dan mereka berdua terpaku. _Baek_..? _Apa_ _kau..? Apa kau mendapat menstruasi pertamamu?_

Wajah Baekhyun yang saat itu pucat dengan sangat cepat berubah menjadi merah, seolah ada orang yang menyumbat pembuluh darahnya, kemudian melepasnya tanpa aba-aba. Karena malu yang luar biasa, Baekhyun dengan refleks melempar ranselnya. Sialnya, ransel berat itu mendarat di wajah Chanyeol hingga bocah laki-laki itu mimisan.

Setelah banyak maaf dan tisu, Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang kesehatan dengan ransel Baekhyun di tangannya. Guru kesehatan tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang mencarinya dengan tisu menyumbat hidungnya. Setelah sedikit ceramah dari guru kesehatan, Baekhyun mendapat rok baru dan segera pamit untuk pulang. Sesuai dengan janji, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol yang berhenti diantar-jemput semenjak lulus Sekolah Dasar, mengikuti Baekhyun naik bus. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat Chanyeol, sebagian untuk rasa bersalah karena telah melempar ranselnya, sebagian untuk rasa malu dan canggung karena menstruasi pertamanya. Chanyeol yang merasa sama malunya, hanya berjalan di belakang mengikuti Baekhyun, khawatir kalau-kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba tidak kuat berjalan.

Chanyeol yang berjalan perlahan, melihat rambut kuncir kuda Baekhyun berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, semakin yakin bahwa gadis ini adalah rumahnya.

Satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, saat mereka kelas delapan, nama Kyungsoo semakin melejit sebagai pelukis muda, dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan sertifikat MENSA-nya, sementara Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan "pelajaran" tambahan dari ayahnya mengenai bisnis dan dunia hiburan. Mereka bertiga semakin dekat, seolah memiliki gelembung yang tak dapat dimasuki oleh orang lain. Seluruh sekolah menjadikan mereka sebagai _squad_ _goals_. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo adalah gadis dengan jiwa seni yang tinggi, tidak hanya di atas kanvas saja tapi juga dalam berpakaian. Tanpa memoles apapun pada wajahnya, Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cantik dan bahagia. Lalu ada Chanyeol, dengan kakinya yang panjang dan mata bulat berbentuk almond. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah bungsu Bulgeong grup, hampir setiap hari Chanyeol mendapat surat cinta, ajakan kencan, hingga hadiah-hadiah picisan. Semuanya ia tolak dengan tegas. Dan yang melengkapi _squad_ mereka adalah ratu segala jenis angka, anggota MENSA dengan IQ 152, Byun Baekhyun. Selalu memiliki rambut kuncir kuda yang menghiasi muka mungilnya, Baekhyun menjadi siswa kesayangan guru-guru. Bukan hanya karena kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan, tetapi juga karena sikap rendah hatinya meski ia hampir selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam aljabar dan geometri.

Dan karena itulah, Baekhyun sangat frustasi saat wali kelasnya memanggil, hanya untuk menyatakan kekecewaan karena nilai geometri Baekhyun menurun. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah ditekuk, membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan khawatir. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk berbicara, karena saat itu pelajaran Hanja dimulai. Sang guru menuliskan puisi tiga bait milik Yun Seondo—penyair pada zaman Joseon—di papan tulis. Dan semesta memang berkonspirasi untuk memberikan hari yang buruk bagi Baekhyun, sang guru meminta Baekhyun untuk membacakan puisi tersebut. Chanyeol sadar ada yang tidak beres pada gadis berkuncir kuda itu, bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Chanyeol duduk tepat di belakang Baekhyun sehingga dia tidak melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang bingung, tapi dia merasakan kegugupan yang melanda Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat hening, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjadi pahlawan bagi sang putri yang kebingungan. Remaja berambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membisikkan bait-bait puisi Yun Seondo untuk Baekhyun ulangi dengan keras pada seluruh kelas. Kali itu, Baekhyun terselamatkan.

Tapi rupanya keanehan Baekhyun belum selesai. Setelah pelajaran Hanja selesai dan kelas memasuki jam aljabar, Baekhyun sekali lagi terdiam saat teman-temannya sedang menyalin soal di papan tulis. Chanyeol yang melihat tangan mungil di depannya tidak bergerak, mulai memahami sesuatu.

 _Baek?_ Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

 _Apa?_

 _Kau tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan ya?_

Baekhyun ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Sejak tempat duduknya dipindah ke bagian belakang dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas. Alhasil, dua hari ini ia hanya menerka-nerka apa yang tertulis di papan. Tapi saat menyalin soal seperti ini, Baekhyun bingung. Tentu saja, soal tidak bisa diterka.

 _Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tidak kelihatan?_ Chanyeol mendesis dari belakangnya. Baekhyun hanya meringis. Maka, sepanjang sisa hari itu Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendiktekan semua soal dan catatan yang ada di papan tulis kepada Baekhyun.

 _Dasar_ _bodoh_. Chanyeol membatin. _Kalau kau adalah rumahku, tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku dan menjadikanku tempat untuk pulang?_

Sore itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. _Kau kan rabun, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana._ Begitu kata Kyungsoo. Dan itulah yang memang Kyungsoo lakukan setiap hari hingga Baekhyun mendapatkan kacamatanya. Yang Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa, bahkan setelah Baekhyun berkacamata dan bisa melihat dengan jelas, atau setelah ia menggunakan lensa kontak, Chanyeol masih sering mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Terkadang pada hari Selasa saat Baekhyun harus pulang malam setelah kegiatan klub belajarnya. Terkadang pada hari Jumat saat Chanyeol tidak ingin pulang dan sendirian di rumah. Atau terkadang dalam sepekan, Chanyeol dapat mengantar Baekhyun pulang setiap hari.

 _Kau suka sekali rumahku ya?_

 _Mm, aku suka._

 _Kenapa selau mengantarku pulang?_

 _Kau perempuan, bahaya bila jalan sendirian._

 _Kau tidak mengantar Soo pulang._

 _Soo naik mobil._

 _Kapan-kapan biar aku mengantarmu._

 _Boleh, lalu aku mengantarmu pulang setelah kau mengantarku._

 _A_ _ku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas tahu._

 _Aku tahu._

 _Kenapa masih mengantarku pulang?_

 _Aku ingin. Tak boleh ya?_

Dan Baekhyun selalu berhenti pada pertanyaan itu. _Tak boleh ya? Atau tak suka?_ Tentu saja boleh. Tentu saja suka. Siapa yang tidak suka bila ditemani pulang. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun akan pasrah saja dan membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya, mengantarnya pulang.

 _Biarkan aku juga menjadi rumahmu, Baek._

- _to_ _be_ _continued_ -

Catatan:

\- Pasar tradisional Gwangjang adalah pasar tradisional di Seoul yang terkenal dengan street food-nya

\- Arcade: tempat bermain yang menggunakan koin (seperti timezone)

-Kimbap: nasi berisi sayuran yang digulung bersama rumput laut panggang

\- Heottok: pancake berisi madu (seperti yang dimakan Chanyeol-Suho-Luhan di EXO Showtime Episode 6)

\- Tteokbokki: kue beras dengan saus pedas

\- Odeng: kue ikan yang dimakan dengan kuah yang berasal dari kaldu ikan

\- Jokbal: kaki babi

\- MENSA adalah organisasi internasional yang beranggotakan 2% orang-orang tercerdas di dunia dengan IQ diatas 148 (Cattel CFI Test)

\- Hanja secara harfiah adalah karakter cina. Di SMP di Korea, terdapat satu mata pelajaran untuk mengajarkan karakter cina (semacam kanji untuk Jepang) ceritanya nggak nemu padanan bahasa indonesianya.


	4. Fourth Painting

-FouthPainting-

"Bibi~ Dua tteokbokki dan satu odeng untuk kami ya!"

"Cumi goreng juga ya bi!"

Hari itu hari Minggu, setelah acara menginap di rumah Baekhyun, ia dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di Myeongdong. Dan tentu saja, tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah tempat Bibi Jung, penjual tteokbokki paling suka menggerutu seantero Myeongdong, tapi tetap saja memberi banyak tambahan minum dan snack tanpa diminta. Dua gadis itu mengambil tempat di ujung untuk bisa dekat dengan pendingin ruangan. Keduanya menghela nafas dan sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajah mereka yang berpeluh karena musim panas tahun ini benar-benar bisa mengubah manusia jadi panggangan.

"Aku heran, kenapa setiap tahun makin panas sih" Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit ke kanan agar bisa mendapat lebih banyak suhu dingin dari pendingin di sebelahnya.

"Global Warming ini Soo" Baekhyun berkata sambil lalu dan mengambil dua botol soda di lemari es.

Bibi Jung datang membawa pesanan mereka, dan meletakkannya asal di meja sebelum buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk melayani pelanggan lainnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang kelaparan mulai melahap makanan di depan mereka. Sejak kejadian Pasar Gwangjang saat mereka kelas 6, Kyungsoo sangat suka mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling untuk mencoba macam-macam _street_ _food_. Dan dari semuanya, tteokbokki inilah yang menjadi favorit Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa ya kita hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan ozon yang menipis" Kyungsoo menerawang sambil memainkan mangkuk yang isinya tinggal separuh.

"Bodoh, kalau tidak kita pikirkan, kita yang mati karena kekurangan oksigen"

"Ingin rasanya, hidup sederhana, makan tteokbokki setiap hari"

"Makan tteokbokki setiap hari itu bukan hidup sederhana, Soo" Baekhyun meringis. Terkadang sahabatnya yang cantik itu berpikir tanpa diduga, melompat-lompat dan membuat orang terkejut di setiap obrolannya.

"Atau aku jadi ninja saja ya, loncat-loncat di atap rumah sepanjang hari"

 _Tuh kan, mulai lagi_ Baekhyun membatin. Bila Kyungsoo sudah memasuki labirin pikirannya ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengikuti. Pikirannya macam benang ruwet yang tidak ingin ia urai. Biasanya bila begini, Kyungsoo akan menggumam sendiri kesana-kemari sambil menerawang. Karena itu Baekhyun diam saja dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sambil sekali-kali menyahut "ya," "um," atau "uh huh."

"Baek! Uh kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, kau dan Chanyeol sama saja, selalu mengabaikanku. Aku benci kalian"

"Eii, kau tahu sendiri kau suka menggumam tidak jelas. Jangan salahkan aku dong"

"Hhh, aku rindu Chanyeol"

 _Aku juga, Soo_.

Sejak Rabu lalu, Chanyeol berhenti datang ke sekolah. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Ia hanya... tidak muncul, tidak bisa dihubungi, dan tidak bisa dicari. Awalnya Baekhyun lega karena artinya ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan segala hal yang ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Tapi lama-lama Baekhyun merasa gelisah. Apa yang ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya, membuat hatinya berat. Dan hatinya yang tidak bebas semakin meneriakkan rindu saat lelaki besarnya tidak muncul. _Ah, bukan, dia bukan_ _lelakiku_. Begitulah hati Baekhyun terus berdialog membuatnya lelah. Kerinduan yang membuncah-buncah dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tolak dengan penegasan bahwa dara cantik yang saat ini ada di depannya lebih layak mendapat kebahagiaan yang ia takutkan itu. Toh, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa kata. Bukankah itu artinya dia juga menyerah?

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol ya Soo?" Baekhyun sangat kaget saat mendengar suara sumbangnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. _Dasar mulut bodoh! Kenapa tidak bisa membedakan apa yang harus diam di dalam hati dan yang harus dikeluarkan sih!_ Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi reaksi yang ia keluarkan sungguh berbeda. Bila Kyungsoo yang biasanya adalah perempuan super cuek yang dapat berbicara meledak-ledak, demi mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu, rautnya menjadi lembut. Matanya berkilat dan berbinar, bibirnya merekah membentuk senyum sangaaat tipis, seolah ia tahan agar tidak menyeringai terlalu lebar. Pipinya bersemu, dan detik saat noda merah menghiasi tulang pipinya, Kyungsoo menunduk tak berani menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap.

Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Sangat.

"Terlihat sekali ya Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih—sangat tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Aku pasti terlihat bodoh ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya"

Aku tahu

"Dia seperti magnet. Menarik mataku, apapun yang dia lakukan" Kyungsoo masih menunduk sambil memainkan mangkuk odeng yang kosong di depannya. "Aku—aku selalu merasa aman bila dia ada. Kau tahu perasaan itu Baek?"

 _Aku tahu, Soo._

"Awalnya aku tidak suka saat ayah bilang akan menjodohkanku. Tapi Chanyeol... berbeda. Maksudku, aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dan dia sangat baik padaku. Usil, tapi baik. Dia suka merampas makananku, menghina lukisanku, tapi anehnya aku suka."

Hening sejenak, "Aku aneh ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya, masih dengan tersipu, sambil mengangkat mukanya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terkaget-kaget berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak Soo. Perkara hati, siapa yang tahu? Hati kita selalu menjatuhkan pilihan pada orang yang tidak pernah kita duga kan? Dan hatimu memilih untuk menyediakan ruang bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu" Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tulus mengucapkan itu. _Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku tak akan mau jatuh hati pada dia, Soo._

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dia, aku membentaknya karena dia mengganggu kerjaku. Kemudian dia pergi tanpa kabar begini, membuatku khawatir. Aku belum bilang maaf untuk yang terakhir itu dan dia hilang begitu saja. Aku jadi rindu. Ini baru empat hari dan aku sudah sangat rindu, Baek"

 _Terakhir kali aku bertemu dia, aku menolak hatinya. Aku tak mengizinkannya masuk dalam ruangan yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya dalam hatiku. Ku tolak mentah-mentah, kukunci hatiku dan kuletakkan kuncinya pada persahabatan kita Soo. Kemudian dia menghilang. Menghilang setelah aku tahu telah membuatnya hancur. Tak berkabar setelah aku tahu, aku telah membuatnya menjadi orang asing dalam hidupku. Aku juga merindukannya, Soo. Kemarin aku merindukannya. Malam itu aku merindukannya. Bahkan saat bertemu pun aku rindu. Aku sangat rindu hingga suara beratnya terdengar bagai musik di telingaku, dan bekas baunya terus menggelitik hidungku. Aku begitu rindu hingga terasa sesak, seakan ada tali tak kelihatan yang menarik hatiku. Aku merindukannya hingga dalam setiap nafas yang kutarik, aku berdoa agar ia mendengar lagu rindu yang kukirim padanya._

 _Setiap hari._

 _Setiap jam._

 _Setiap tarikan nafas..._

 _Aku juga merindukannya, Soo._

 _Sangat._

 **o**

 **o**

Hari kedelapan tanpa Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan, membuka-buka bukunya tanpa minat. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai aljabar tanpa minat. Sang Ratu segala angka itu tengah mengulang beberapa pelajaran aljabar dua bulan belakangan kepada sekelompok makhluk-makhluk ingin pintar di kelas. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah tertarik pada pelajaran-pelajaran seperti ini hanya diam dan mendengarkan sambil lalu. Buku catatannya penuh dengan coret-coret dan sketsa kasar. Kalau saja Chanyeol sekolah, biasanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan mundur ke belakang dan mulai bermain. Mulai dari _tic tac_ _toe_ , hingga gunting batu kertas, atau sekadar taruhan berapa menit lagi "murid" Baekhyun akan menguap. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa, tawa tulus yang ia ledakkan karena bahagia, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia pahatkan pada wajahnya saat menghadapi kamera. Dan setelah delapan hari Chanyeol menghilang, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ia merasa kehilangan Chanyeol, dan kehilangan dirinya yang tertawa bahagia saat bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah 70 menit penuh dengan kebosanan, akhirnya Baekhyun menutup bukunya, dan orang-orang ingin pintar yang mengerumuninya pun bubar satu per satu. Baekhyun tahu seberapa bosan pelukis kesayangannya itu, atau ketidaksukaannya saat belajar angka, dan setiap kali Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo menemaninya ke perpustakaan, Baekhyun tahu ia harus membayar waktu Kyungsoo. Maka hari ini Baekhyun berjanji akan menemani Kyungsoo mengunjungi pameran fotografi sepulang sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pulang agak malam, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat mereka mulai memasuki galeri.

"Tidak ada yang peduli, tidak ada orang di rumah" Baekhyun berkata, agak getir. Semenjak ibunya menjadi Kepala Departemen Matematika di KAIST, Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri di rumah sendirian. Tapi karena Baekhyun tumbuh dengan waktu penuh dari kedua orang tuanya, kesendiriannya di rumah sungguh membuatnya sedih. Di rumahnya tidak ada pelayan yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol seperti di rumah Chanyeol. Atau adik kecil yang bisa ia temani bermain seperti adik Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun sendirian di rumah, ia benar-benar sendirian. Dan tumbuh dengan dikelilingi keluarga serta sahabat yang selalu ada setiap waktu, membuat kesendiriannya di rumah benar-benar mengerikan bagi Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun mulai enggan pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun tidak siap pulang dan mendapati rumahnya gelap, dingin, dan mati. Tanpa orang tuanya, dan kehangatan mereka.

"Ibumu masih sibuk Baek?"

"Bahkan sekarang dia hanya meninggalkan uang untukku" Baekhyun memaksakan tersenyum, meski dengan getir.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa ke rumahku kalau mau. Pintu rumahku tak pernah tertutup untukmu."

"Terima kasih Soo, sungguh." Ada nada final dalam pernyataan Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun tidak ingin topik ini dilanjutkan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat hangat, ia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang memberinya kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Dan ketidakhadiran orang tuanya, bagi Baekhyun adalah pengkhianatan yang besar. Kyungsoo paham, Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya saat ia kehilangan kehangatannya. Baekhyun merasa orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Dan berusaha tampak baik-baik saja mempermudah Baekhyun untuk menipu dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya memang baik. Maka apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun dan menganggap semuanya baik saja.

"Bagaimana persiapan pameranmu, Soo?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah merasa ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo selalu bersemangat membicarakan lukisannya.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari galeri untuk menjadi sponsorku. Ku harap segera ada kabar baik"

"Karena itu kau datang ke pameran ini?" Baekhyun bertanya memicingkan mata.

"Hahaha, aku ketahuan" Kyungsoo tergelak, matanya selalu menghilang saat ia sedang tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mereka melanjutkan berjalan mengitari galeri untuk ber- _oooh_ dan ber- _aaah_ untuk semua hasil foto yang dipamerkan.

Dan begitulah hari-hari mereka terus berjalan. Sekolah, pergi berdua, rumah, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya yang terlampau mancung sekali pun. Dan melihat bagaimana Guru mereka tidak mencarinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa Chanyeol pergi untuk urusan keluarganya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hati kedua gadis itu masih gelisah, sebagian karena raksasa kesayangan mereka tak berkabar, sebagian karena rindu yang berdentam-dentam dalam hati mereka, menolak untuk meninggalkan malam nyenyak membuai mereka. Kyungsoo semakin disibukkan dengan persiapan pamerannya, sementara Baekhyun belajar mati-matian untuk persiapan NMSC-nya. Keduanya semakin sering menginap di tempat satu sama lain, bukan hanya karena mereka saling membutuhkan, tapi juga karena Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian.

Hari ketujuh belas setelah Chanyeol menghilang tanpa kabar, Baekhyun pulang larut dari sekolah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan soal yang diberikan guru Zhang padanya untuk persiapan NMSC. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang sejak jam makan siang, sehingga Baekhyun pulang sendirian. Perutnya keroncongan, tapi Baekhyun yakin ibunya sudah di rumah dan memasak makan malam karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa dengan makan di luar, Baekhyun mengabaikan saja perutnya yang memprotes. Tubuhnya lelah karena seharian duduk, otaknya lebih lelah karena dipaksa menyelesaikan soal-soal rumit sepajang hari. Hatinya? Jangan ditanya. Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur nyenyak. Tidurnya selalu gelisah, dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk mengenai orang tuanya yang menghilang, dan Chanyeol-nya yang menghilang... Bahkan, karena beban hatinya ini, performa Baekhyun dalam persiapan NMSC menurun dan ia terancam untuk digantikan oleh siswa yang lain bila terus-menerus kehilangan fokus. Belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa ingin terus menerus menangis, tanpa ia sendiri tahu apa sebabnya. Baekhyun hanya merasa lelah, dan rindunya yang mendendam pada lelaki besarnya yang entah kemana tak berkabar itu, tak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Aku pulang" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, hanya untuk menjumpai pemandangan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Ayah dan ibunya berdiri bersebrangan di ruang tengah. Dan diantara mereka, beberapa vas bunga pecah dan benda-benda lain berserakan sangat berantakan. Wajah ibunya memerah, dan rambutnya mencuat kesana kemari. Maskaranya belepotan, kentara sekali ibunya sedang menangis. Ayahnya tak kalah berantakan. Bahkan dari pintu depan, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari badan ayahnya yang tak karuan. Kacamatanya miring, dan kakinya terlihat berdarah. Ayah dan ibunya mematung saat melihat Baekhyun di depan pintu.

Cukup. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Matanya panas, air mata mulai menghujani wajahnya.

Tanpa memedulikan ayah dan ibunya, Baekhyun berbalik dan keluar rumah. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun menapak pergi dari rumah. Rumahnya yang selalu hangat, yang kini menjadi bagian dari neraka baginya. Selama delapan belas tahun Baekhyun hidup, tak pernah sekalipun—tak pernah, Baekhyun melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Mereka selalu terlihat manis dan serasi, selalu menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Kesibukan ayah dan ibunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi setahun belakangan ternyata memperburuk keadaan. Ayahnya lebih sering pulang terlambat, mulanya karena tak ada orang di rumah dan ayahnya merasa kesepian. Lama kelamaan, ayah Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan tak jarang pula ayahnya tak pulang ke rumah. Ibunya yang selalu menunggu hingga sang suami pulang pun, makin hari lelah dengan kesibukannya sendiri dan tak lagi peduli. Orang tuanya semakin menjadi orang asing terhadap satu sama lain. Dan rumah yang selalu bisa menjadi tempat pulang bagi Baekhyun, kini menjadi tempat yang paling enggan ia datangi. Tak ada tatapan penuh cinta, tak ada pelukan hangat. Dan malam ini mungin menjadi puncaknya.

Baekhyun sudah tersedu-sedu tak terkendali. Air matanya keluar susul menyusul, begitupun ingusnya. _Aku tak bisa begini_. Tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar mengambil poselnya dan menelepon Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu mengangkat teleponnya dalam dering ketiga. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengatakan apapun, atau sekadar menangis di telepon, atau meminta untuk ditemani saat itu juga, di sisi lain telepon Kyungsoo berbisik dengan sangat tergesa, "Baek, maafkan aku. Aku sedang makan malam dengan calon sponsorku. Ku hubungi kau nanti ya, sungguh. Maaf" dan hening. Terputus. Satu-satunya orang yang Baekhyun harapkan akan mengerti dan menyediakan rumah yang aman bagi Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di jalan, berjalan entah kemana. Otaknya kalut, ia hanya ingin pergi, jauh dari rumahnya dan orang tuanya yang mungkin saat ini sedang saling berteriak. Sudah cukup semuanya. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apa-apa, matanya buta karena air mata yang berkumpul. Tangannya yang gemetar menyeka air mata dan ingusnya. Sebelum matanya terbutakan oleh air mata lagi, Baekhyun melihatnya.

Disana, di ujung jalan. Baekhyun melihatnya. Berdiri memakai mantel, menatapnya dan bergeming. Jaraknya terlalu jauh memang, tapi Baekhyun melihat bibirnya bergerak, membentuk namanya. Memanggilnya. Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Kakinya melangkah perlahan.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Tapi Chanyeol masih terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun berlari. Dan menubruk Chanyeol yang berada di ujung jalan. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, membauinya dan yakin bahwa wangi ini adalah lelaki besarnya. Baekhyun memeluknya semakin erat dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya pada ujung kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya membelai halus punggung Baekhyun. Membiarkan yang lebih kecil menangis begitu saja membuat kemejanya basah, entah oleh air mata, liur, atau ingus. Baekhyun mencengkram mantel Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan ilusi. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Dan sebelum Baekhyun pingsan karena tangis ataupun pelukan eratnya, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, masih menangis. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun karena air matanya semakin membutakan. Tapi ia tahu, tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menunduk memandangnya.

"Baek"

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan pernah pergi begitu saja seperti ini."

"Aku tidak pergi, aku disini"

"Tapi kau pergi! Tujuh belas hari! Kau pergi!" Baekhyun histeris saat mengucapkan tuduhan-tuduhannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali memeluknya. Bukan pelukan erat seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol hanya memeluknya dengan lebar, berusaha memasukkan berbagai hal dalam pelukannya itu. Tangan Baekhyun terkulai dan Chanyeol mendekap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dalam tubuhnya yang besar.

"Aku disini sekarang"

Dan saat itulah, saat hidung Baekhyun sudah tak bisa membaui apa-apa, saat matanya sudah tak bisa melihat apapun selain air mata, saat yang ia rasakan hanyalah hangat tubuh Chanyeol, dan tangannya yang besar melingkari tubuhnya. Saat itulah, dalam sela tangisnya yang pilu, yang memendam sakit dan rindu sekaligus.

Saat itu Baekhyun merasa ia pulang.

 **o**

 **o**

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Atau beberapa puluh menit? Entahlah, hal-hal seperti waktu seakan tidak penting bila Chanyeol sedang memeluk gadis mungilnya itu. Tangan Chanyeol mulai kesemutan, tapi karena Baekhyun masih tersedu sengan sangat jelek, Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Hingga... bunyi perut Baekhyun menggelegar bagaikan petir menginterupsi, dan mereka pun melepaskan diri. Baekhyun cegukan, dan Chanyeol nyengir sangat lebar, "Kau yakin tidak ada singa dalam perutmu?" ujarnya sambil mengacak ujung kepala Baekhyun.

"Diam kau. Aku lapar," Baekhyun berkata dengan suaranya yang seperti sedang flu berat.

Maka mereka masuk ke supermarket dan membeli ramen sekaligus tiga buah kimbap. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melahap semua makanan itu di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak tahu menangis bisa membuat lapar." Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang penuh hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghina dan melanjutkan makannya dengan rakus. Setelah cup ramen dan kemasan kimbap dibuang, Baekhyun meminum susunya dalam diam sambil memandang keluar jendela supermarket.

"Kau pergi kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan datar, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Meskipun mereka berdua tahu hal itu tidak mungkin setelah acara menangis yang sangat tidak cantik tiga puluh menit sebelumnya.

"Ke Jepang. Menemani Hyung" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa banyak alasan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Ku kira kau tidak mau menemuiku?"

"Kau rindu ya?" Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Tidak" Baekhyun berdusta.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Sedang banyak masalah"

"Tapi senang melihatku kan?"

"Mungkin"

Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah, bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan panas tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Giliran Baekhyun yang menginterogasi Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku rindu. Mau bertemu."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Chanyeol tidak bohong, setelah pesawatnya mendarat di bandara, Chanyeol langsung minta diantar ke rumah Baekhyun. Tidak untuk bertemu, mungkin hanya untuk memandangi rumah Baekhyun, berharap gadis itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol disana dan merindukannya. Remaja laki-laki itu tak pernah menyangka ia akan melihat Baekhyun yang menangis berlari memeluknya seperti itu. Menangis? Tunggu dulu, bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Baekhyun sudah menangis saat Chanyeol melihatnya dari ujung jalan. Menangisi apa anak itu?

"Kau ada masalah apa Baek?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong, aku tidak bodoh. Kau menangis"

Inilah yang membedakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Bila Baekhyun tak ingin bercerita, Kyungsoo selalu paham dan membicarakan hal lain. Tapi Chanyeol tidak. Ia akan menuntut Baekhyun untuk bercerita hingga Chanyeol puas. Terkadang hal itu menyebalkan. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu. Karenanya, alih-alih memaksa Chanyeol untuk membicarakan hal lain, Baekhyun menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol setenang mungkin.

"Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar"

"Ini pertama kalinya"

"Kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Ya"

"Mereka mungkin khawatir. Sudah hubungi mereka?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang. Aku menyuruhmu menghubungi mereka"

"Tidak mau"

"Baiklah. Lalu apa maumu? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kita pulang ke rumahku saja ya?"

"Tidak mau. Ayahmu pasti bertanya macam-macam padaku"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang sibuk"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan saja ya? Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Karena saat itu hampir tengah malam, mereka pergi ke Perpustakaan Universitas Hanyang yang buka selama 24 jam. Untungnya tidak banyak orang saat itu sehingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat sesekali mengobrol tanpa mengganggu siapapun. Baekhyun sudah membuka buku latihan soalnya sementara Chanyeol hanya duduk di seberang dan memandanginya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun merasa terganggu dan menutup bukunya hanya untuk mendesiskan _jangan-memandangiku_ pada Chanyeol. Tapi yang disebut belakangan hanya tergelak geli dan mengganti posisinya untuk terus memandangi gadis mungilnya.

Sekitar pukul 3 dini hari, kepala Baekhyun sudah terkulai diatas meja, dan Chanyeol telah memindahkan tempat duduknya persis di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan kepala menghadap Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajahnya yang mungil. Matanya yang sipit terpejam dengan tenang. Hidungnya masih merah, dan masih ada sisa-sisa ingus di ujungnya. Bibirnya yang tipis sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun selalu terlihat cantik. Bahkan saat ia menangis seperti tadi, Baekhyun tetap terlihat bersinar, bukan sinar yang menyilaukan, tapi yang dipancarkan dengan indah, hangat.

Baekhyun belum tidur. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya karena kelelahan. Dan memejamkan matanya karena pusing sehabis menangis tidak karuan tadi. Baekhyun merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat di depan wajahnya, tapi ia diam saja. Saat tangan Chanyeol tengah merapikan poninya yang berantakan, menyisirnya dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di belakang telinganya, darah Baekhyun berdesir. Jantungnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol sejak tadi, berdegup semakin cepat. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak di udara, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis mungilnya belum terlelap. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat bulu mata Baekhyun yang melentik ke atas, bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat bintik hitam kecil di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas. Mata Baekhyun yang coklat menelannya bulat-bulat, membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, atau bahkan kedipan mata dari lelaki besarnya, Baekhyun menciumnya.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

- _to be continued_ -

Yeay! Fourth painting ini diupdate barengan sama sunbaenim tercinta, **parkayoung_** silakan diintip juga yah :))

Daaan, Bi mau ucapin makasih banyak buat yang selama ini udah mau baca dan review peeping girl! Karena ini ff pertama Bi, rasanya seneng banget setiap ada notif masuk di email XD Makasih yaaaa ㅋㅋㅋㅋ xoxo


End file.
